


A Mirage, and a Feeling

by chiikausa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Internal Monologue, M/M, Post-Time Skip, no beta we die like Glenn, sad boy hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiikausa/pseuds/chiikausa
Summary: "When he laid eyes on the professor for the first time in five years, he'd thought it to be an illusion.Impossible,he told himself.He died when the monastery fell."Dimitri struggles with the truth.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Mirage, and a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this nub of a fic all the way back when I first got past the timeskip in my Blue Lions playthrough. Dimitri is a complex character, and I just felt compelled to explore some of his sad boy feelings. (And now, like, a year later, I'm still working on finishing a second route after doing the Ashen Wolves DLC.)
> 
> I don't usually post such short works, but I'm trying to be better about sharing what I write with...more than just my 5 closest friends.

When he laid eyes on the professor for the first time in five years, he'd thought it to be an illusion.

_ Impossible, _ he told himself.  _ He died when the monastery fell. _

Or so Dimitri thought. The mirage wouldn't go away, instead asking him bothersome things like how he was doing, and doing bothersome things like laying a gentle hand on his shoulder, telling him to  _ calm down _ and  _ get along with everyone. _

As if he could focus on anything but the boiling rage storming in his heart toward  _ her. _

But now, something else had taken root—no, something else had started to _ bloom,  _ like a long-since dried up flower finally receiving a drink of water. It irritated him. He didn't have the time to deal with such feelings—it wasn't  _ fair.  _ It wasn't fair for the professor to show up, bathed in angelic light, and offer him a hand as though everything was going to be okay. The professor  _ betrayed _ him, disappearing like that, and Dimitri had been alone (painfully alone, without a single friend left in this godsforsaken land after they'd all died by  _ her  _ hands,  _ her _ orders), alone for so long, that he'd sunk into a fog. The kind, caring young prince he'd once been was hollowed out, replaced by this shell of a man with only one goal and dwindling hope.

How could the professor still care? How  _ dare _ the professor still show compassion toward him, when he hardly deserved a second glance?

_ "You stay out of this,"  _ he'd barked. His life wasn't the professor's business anymore. He had to deal with it alone, cold and composed as he'd been for five years since his escape.

But then, why was he crying so much, alone in his quarters (if they could be called  _ his _ , or even ample  _ quarters _ what with all the rubble around, now), tears flowing freely down his cheeks like some dam had been broken? He'd felt  _ nothing _ for five years, so why now? Why now, did he feel an ache and yearn in his chest, awakened anew? And goddess above, it  _ hurt,  _ threatening to tear him asunder as it wracked through his bones.

He didn't miss the professor. He didn't. He didn't…

Yet, something, somewhere deep in the dark fog shrouding his heart, like a petal of youth clinging desperately to the last stem of hope, told him he had.

So he wept, until his lungs ached and his eyes stung, out of sorrow for the loss piled over many years and for the crushing loneliness he'd allowed himself to live with and out of relief that there was  _ someone,  _ someone left alive that he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you'd like. You can also find me on Twitter (@chiikausa) if you want to chat. I'm always happy to make new friends.


End file.
